The Ultimate Crossover: Therian Formes Returns
Therian Formes Returns this is a second Adventure Time crossover. Plot Inside the The Tree House (Finn's House)... Finn: Jake! Jake! Jake: Yeah, that was anything to powers have. Finn: Disk Kamehameha that was powers and abilities. Jake: I got it! (when hand into any hammer to walks at cold to fictions but smashing at Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE's head) Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): (shouts in offscreen) Ouch! Jake: Sorry, about that was anything? Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): (flew and lands at Jake) Finn: (walks out but cold to fictions again at kicks to Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE knocks him out) Oops, sorry. Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): (landed again) What? Finn: What is disk Kamehameha Wave!? Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): What you haven knowing name off?! Finn: My kamehameha to the cannot was out! Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): But... it not back off unable shut down! Finn: Not power was yet! Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): Do not fight! Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): Not twice! Finn: What was not even this out go! Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): Not power yet! Finn: Teahter Not powers yet? Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): (but after not are Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus Therian Form are attacked and destroy of world to powers) It's not powers to again! Finn: Not powers yet. When four to the attacks Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus Therian Form was attacks Candy People. But stops at Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE aimed at Thundurus Therian Form. Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): NEO TRI-BEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! (then fires at the Thundurus Therian Form but extremespeed but punching him down) Ben (Ascanced Alien): Candy People running guys! Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): (put his up towards him using powers and abilities of Finn) Disk Kamehameha! (fires him beam at Tornadus Therian Form) Tornadus Therian Form after punching Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 was dodged to knocked him off. Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): Get him out of here! Although Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 to disappears and appears to towards Tornadus Therian Form, Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 kicks him out at Tornadus Therian Form into the ground. Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): (yells) CELL! Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): (when just powers up) Auuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (to turned into any form) I FALL SHOUTER ME!! When flew to appears at Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE but kicks him at Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus Therian Form was down. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (Ascanced Alien): It just an Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE. Finn: Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE? That fusion with Goten and Trunks. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (Ascanced Alien): Semanko! I have it down! Finn: Coming my just off at the Kamehameha! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (Ascanced Alien): Normal Form? Finn: No! When after turns with Kyurem form. Kyurem: (roars) Finn: What is not montation powers of the- Kyurem his punching out at Finn down. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (Ascanced Alien): Finn! (when turned his any more after shocks at lightning) Kyurem: (laughs) Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 shot any pink beam at the Kyurem to protect his attack, Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE when after becomes Super Saiyan 4 to lightning red. TBC... Techniques *Neo Tri-Beam - Used by Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE, as an limitation of Tien's Neo Tri-Beam. *Disk Kamehameha - Used by Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3, his can unable of Finn's powers and abilities. *Delta Forver - Used by Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3, was after dodged on knocked him off but says "Get him out of here!" after disappears and appears to kicks him opponent. New Techniques *Dark Slayer - Used by Shadow Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (Super Saiyan 4), when attack kicks off to opponent. Trivia *Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE after to the tail he can possess shadow twim nearly as long of Super Saiyan 3's going becomes Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks named of Shadow Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE was similar to Boboiboy Lightning and Vegeta's Super Saiyan 4 form. Category:Crossover Adventure Time movies